


Megan Visits

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	Megan Visits

## Megan Visits

by Dana

Flip side to Chili

This story is a sequel to: Chili 

* * *

"The first thing I did when I received my review copies was send one to Rainer because living well is the best revenge," Blair said, handing Megan a copy of Ethics in Police Society_. A box of textbooks sat behind the sofa. Blair's second dissertation, the one he successfully defended, the one that allowed him to put Dr. Sandburg on his office door, was on how police officers follow a different moral code than the general public. The Dean of Anthropology had asked him to contact a Criminal Justice professor to help turn the dissertation into a textbook. That was how _Ethics in Police Society was born. "Should I sign it?" 

"You might as well, so people believe me when I tell than that I know the author," Megan said opening the book to the title page. Megan was addressed by name in the acknowledgements, but Blair wanted that to be a surprise. 

Blair wrote "To Megan, who believed in me." 

"Blair Sandburg, University of California, Berkeley." Megan pointed out his name of the title page, feeling the weight of the 537-page book, more pages than that if you counted the Roman numeral pages, on her lap. "I don't remember your dissertation being this thick." 

"Gary," points to Gary Holdeman, also of Berkeley, listed above Blair's name on the title page (They agreed to alphabet order.), "did most of the historical research. Over the last six months we spent every free moment writing this tome." 

"Jim must have been lonely." 

"Gary and I only worked nights when problems came up. Since Jim said we were too noisy and kicked us out, we had to work at the university library or Gary's house. An ant is too noisy for Jim when he gets in his moods. The rest of the time we worked around our class schedules. It kept me busy during office hours when I wasn't grading papers." 

"Do you miss police work?" 

"Some of the time. Once our textbook hits the college bookstores, I will be volunteered to teach the class since I have police experience and all Gary has is lecture notes. I'm looking forward to sharing James Ellison one-liners with a class of eager Criminal Justice majors." 

"Don't you belong to the Anthropology Department?" 

Blair laughed. "Criminal Justice is a bigger department than Anthropology and I wrote the textbook. I may be a lowly teacher who may never become an associate professor because I am an admitted fraud, but I know campus politics." 

Megan hated hearing her friend say such things. Sandy wasn't a fraud; he lied about his paper to protect Ellison. Megan wasn't going to say anymore on the subject. As Ellison said self-deprecation doesn't suit Sandy. "How many classes are you teaching this semester?" 

"Four, but that includes giving once a week night class on the same subject I teach during the day. So I am only preparing lecture notes for three classes. I am also revising book with professor from the University of Tampa." 

"So are you blokes ever going to meet?" 

"Stacy is a sheila." Blair probably shouldn't have said sheila because Megan might think he was insulting her dialect, but his easygoing voice should tell her that he was only playing with her. "Jim teased me about me about doing a chapter on sex and sex roles. He thinks it's funny that my co-writer doesn't know she assigned that chapter to a gay man." 

"Then who do she think she's writing?" 

"Dr. Blair Sandburg of Berkeley. We have only talked over the Internet and my sex hasn't come up in conversation." 

"Have you written her about Jim?" Megan sat on the sofa beside Blair. 

"Yes, I have always referred to him as DH." 

"Why not SO?" 

"I usually call Jim my SO. Since Stacy spoke about her DH first, I succumbed to peer pressure. When I was assigned the chapter on Justice and Law Enforcement, I told her my DH is Homicide Detective." 

Megan laughed so hard her belly shook. "Your co-writer is expecting the sex roles chapter to be written by a stereotypical cop's wife." 

"The stereotypical cop's wife doesn't exist. I've done most of the research for the chapter. All I have to do is organize it into a readable form." 

"What's the book about?" 

"American Society and Culture." 

Megan made a face like someone forced her to eat spinach or worse tofu. "You Yanks are so parochial. The United States is not the world." 

"Anything happen at Major Crimes?" 

"Rafe has married since you've gone and I have a steady bloke. I'm planning to join my bloke in New South Wales. He writes me nearly everyday and you don't want to know about our phone bills." 

"Moving home will be cheaper." 

"How did you know Jim was the one?" 

"It took me a long time. However, it isn't everyday that your mate brings you back from the dead. Would you like me to whip up something or do you want to wait for Jim?" 

"Sandy, are you ever serious?" 

"I try not to be. Jim could be working late. I better make us something." 

"What is there left to eat since you gave up meat, eggs and dairy?" 

"Everything else. I will make us pasta primavera." 

Megan looked through the refrigerator and cabinets as Blair put water on the stove to boil. "Does Jim actually eat this stuff?" 

"Yes, but you don't have to be sentinel to find the Wonderburger wrappers in his truck." 

Megan watched Blair chop vegetables. "Do you do laundry, too?" 

"We take turns. I want to hear about your bloke. You know all about mine." 

Megan took a picture from her wallet and handed it to Blair. 

Blair looked at the photograph of a tall, blond man with a tan. He looked like he lifted weight on the regular basis and spent rest of his days surfing. "He is gorgeous. What does this mountain do?" His voice had a tingle of jealousy. 

"He is in police work. We met at a conference." 

"It isn't going to work out." 

"It worked between you and Jim." 

"I'm no longer a cop. You need to keep home and work separate." 

"Is that easy?" 

"We tried but we never really managed." 

"Do you like teaching better?" 

"I have my own life." Blair put the pasta in the boiling water and started sauting the chopped vegetables. 

"Sometimes, I think about chucking it all, staying home and raising tikes." 

"I would rather be doing research than co-writing a textbook." 

"How many papers have your written?" 

"Thirteen." 

"Sandy, give someone else a chance." 

"Remember when I told you that I turned down going to Borneo to help Jim. If I have another opportunity to do field work, he wants to go." 

"If the indigenous people give you freshly roasted cockroaches to eat, you aren't going to turn them down saying you are vegan?" 

"I would eat them with gratitude. I've eaten cockroaches before and they aren't kosher." 

As Blair was putting the food on the table, Jim come home and hugged Megan. "It is good to see you. You're looking well." 

Megan returned the big man's embrace. "So are you, love." 

Jim put an arm around her. "What were you talking about?" 

"The lack of food in this house." 

"You noticed that, too." 

Blair gave Jim a stern look. "I made dinner and stopped by the bakery on the way home." 

Megan ate a bite of broccoli in the bland pasta sauce. "This isn't fit for rabbits." 

Blair put a bottle of hot sauce on the table. When Jim stuck up behind Blair and gave him a hug and a kiss, Blair jumped in his seat. "That isn't fair. I can't do that to you." 

"Chief, you do that every time I zone out." Jim kissed him again. 

Megan watched Blair dump the hot sauce on his food. "That isn't going to help. I need some real food." 

Jim still had his arms around Blair. "Blair, save the pasta for tomorrow: we will go out." 

Blair put Megan's and Jim's pasta into a Tupperware container. "I will be ready in a minute." 

Megan said. "Let's find a steakhouse." 

"I will stay here and work on the textbook. The smell of those places makes me ill," Blair said. 

"We will see you later, Sandy," Megan gave him a fast hug. 

"What brings you here?" said Jim. 

"I heading to Oz to be with my bloke and I stopped here to pick up a textbook." 

Jim opened the book. "You're on the acknowledgement page." 

"Pages," said Blair, "Gary Holdeman, also, had a list of people to thank." 

"We like to thank Captain Simon Banks, Inspector Megan Conner and the other men and women of the Cascade Washington Police Department for their assistance," Jim read. 

"So where are you?" asked Megan. 

Blair grabbed the large textbook and read, "We would like to thank Detective James Ellison of the San Francisco Police Department for his technical and moral support for this long project. Without his advice and extensive knowledge, this book would not have been possible." 

"He doesn't that mention that he observed you for three years," Megan said. 

"What does 'this book would not have been possible' mean to you? I couldn't receive higher praise." Jim kissed Blair. "What are you going to do while we are out?" 

"Eat my pasta and work on the textbook." Blair returned to eating his food. 

"Don't you know all those carbohydrates are bad for you?" Megan teased. 

Blair didn't look up from his food. 

"Baby, are you going to finish that chapter on sex roles?" Jim said. 

"Taking about sex roles, are you going to tell your co-writer that you are a man?" Megan asked. "What if meet her at a conference?" 

"Then, we will have a good laugh over drinks," Blair said. 

The End. 

* * *

Endnote: When I started cooking vegetarian meals, my husband would sneak off an hour later for McDonalds. He loved my cooking, still does, but he claimed he needed meat in order to feel full. Now that he is vegetarian, I mention the McDonald's bags in his car anytime I want to embarrass him.

* * *

End Megan Visits by Dana: rochelle@mitchellware.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
